


Prevzem

by Ezlebe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezlebe/pseuds/Ezlebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be fine," Danny says, voice a little too much of a rasp as he reaches out and weakly grasps Ethan's wrist, then sliding down to clumsily thread their fingers together. "I'm not the first guy to wreck a car."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prevzem

"I'll be fine," Danny says, voice a little too much of a rasp as he reaches out and weakly grasps Ethan's wrist, then sliding down to clumsily thread their fingers together. "I'm not the first guy to wreck a car."

Ethan furrows his brow, tightening his fingers around Danny's, and holds on until they go lax from medicated sleep. He holds on after that, too, until a soft pad of feet approach the door, and Scott McCall's mother steps in, her nails scraping lightly into the aluminum of the door as she shuts it behind her quietly. 

"You asked for me?" She says, her tone thick with confusion.

Ethan nods after a moment, then looks back down to Danny, running a thumb over the back of his hand. "What the doctor said, is it true - about his leg?"

McCall is still for a moment, before stepping lightly, gently almost, towards them to lift the clipboard from the foot of the bed. The pages brush softly against the pads of her fingers as she goes through them, the paper sounding heavier with each pass. 

Her reluctant sigh is all he needs to hear, to know it's true, that his eavesdropping didn't suck him into the conversation about another promising teen athlete felled by cruel  _fates_.

"My brother did this," he can't help but confess, words erupting painfully from his throat - something about McCall's unjudging silence and soft eyes making him open his mouth.

"Are you sure?" McCall asks quietly, reaching out and touching his shoulder, and he finds himself near gutted at the attempt at comfort. 

"Danny is a good driver," Ethan says, daring to look up at her, to make sure she  _understands_. "They tampered with his car, I - " he glances back down, "I heard it, some unfamiliar clinking... I shouldn't have _let him go_." He inhales harshly, letting go of Danny's fingers to ball both hands into fists, claws digging into his palms. It's pain, familiar but unwanted, and he's angry at himself for getting attached, for causing this, but angrier still at Aiden for doing this to Danny.

McCall's soft hands squeeze just slightly, warm pressure on his shoulder, as she waits for him to recover.

"Do you want me to call Scott?" She asks quietly, after he's exhaled, his shoulders slumping as he resigns to the sorrow rather than the anger. 

He doesn't answer immediately, instead bites his tongue and returns to clutching at Danny's fingers, thinking about the last few weeks. 

He's grateful to Deucalion for freeing him, to the pack for accepting him, but until now, he had thought power equalled happiness, and the discovery it doesn't has him torn. Power has given him strength, it's given him confidence, but Danny... 

Danny is an edge of good natured sarcasm, cleverness blending with kindness, and warm indulgent smiles accompanying teasing words - the pack is sharp and cold, unwilling to forgive a slight or a mistake, where one man’s word is law. 

He takes another breath, screwing his eyes tight for a spare moment before exhaling so harshly it almost hurts. He listens to this woman's steady heartbeat, feels her comforting, firm grip, and realizes that by trusting this to her that he's already made his decision. 

"Yes," he finally answers, looking up and making eye contact, feeling the dangerous tendrils of thankfulness deep through his chest at the understanding quirk of her lips.


End file.
